Max's eight birthday
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: Max is turing eight until there was a disaster at his birthday party.


**A month had pass. Max was the first one to get up. He went into Danny's old bedroom to wake up his Mom.**

Max:"Mom Wake up. Today is my birthday. I'm eight years old today. You promise me to make pancake's".

DJ:"Max, It 5:00 in the morning and it's not even light out yet".

Max:"But you promise".

DJ:"I did didn't I. Okey birthday boy.

 **Max and DJ went downstair to the kitchen. DJ grabbed some coffee and the pancake mix from the cupboard. Stephanie come downstair carrying Tommy.**

Stephanie:"Happy Birthday Max".

Max:"Thank you Aunt Stephanie".

Stephanie:"DJ, What are you doing up early"?

DJ:"Making pancakes for my birthday son. I promise him. What are you doing up"?

Stephanie:"I'm just excited about my new job plus Tommy woke me up He crowed out of his crib".

DJ:"He's only 9 months. How's the possible".

Stephanie:"Nothing. I'm just giving you a hard time".

DJ:"After twenty-nine years your still making jokes".

Stephanie:"Hey that are sisters are for".

DJ::"Max I have a surprise for you. Grandpa called last night. He flying in for your birthday. He'll be here after you come home from School".

Max:"Can I skip School. I don't want to go to School on my birthday".

DJ:"No you may not. Your education is more important then your birthday".

Max:"Oh nuts. I wish my birthday was in the summertime".

Stephanie:"DJ. You have a phone call".

DJ"Hello"?

Pat: _"DJ Good news. The clinic is back in business all thanks to you"._

DJ:"Why me".

Pat: _"Well one of your friends from Los Vegas signed a contract to raise money for the pet clinic to Re-open"._

DJ:"Joey"?

Pat: _"Yes that's him"._

DJ:"Well I called him last month and explain everything what happen".

Pat: _"You did the right thing. See you in work today"?_

DJ:"Is just that today is my son's birthday am I'm helping Kimmy get ready for his party".

 _Pat:"No problem. I take over for you today. Enjoy your time with your son. See you tomorrow"?_

DJ:"Sure. See you then. Bye."

* * *

 **After DJ dropped Max off at School, DJ stopped by at the gibbler's party planning place to get party supplies and got a cake. Later We were blowing up balloons at home until the door open.**

DJ:"Oh My. Dad! it good to see you".

Danny:"My girls. It's so good to see you. I herd Michelle was in town last month".

Stephanie:"Oh yea she's a host of project runway. They were shooting a show here in San Francisco".

Danny:"Taking from her old a host. So Steph. I herd you got a new job".

Stephanie:"I start next week. I'm going to work at Mario's pizza serving Pizza's."

Danny:"Your going to be a waitress. I remember you were a waitress at your Uncle's smash club".

DJ:"Dad, that was me".

Stephanie:"Oh right. By that way what ever happened to that club"?

Danny:"Tell your Uncle when he come's. I think he know the answer to that question".

DJ:"Uncle Jessie's coming?"

Danny:"Sure he is. He doesn't want his great nephew turning eight".

 **The School Bus pull up. Max came out saw Danny.**

Max: "GRANDPA!

Danny:"Young Max. Good to see you".

Max:"Guess what? I help Mom clean house".

Danny:"You make me so proud. Your birthday present is in the back yard".

 **They went out to the back yard. Max was shock.**

Max:"Oh Cool A dirt bike. Thanks Grandpa".

Danny:"I could of buy a bike helmet but I don't know what size he wears".

DJ:"Why don't you two go buy a bike helmet. Here Dad. Let me give you some money and we need to finish decorating for Max's party.

 **They left to go to the kids bike store to get a helmet.**

Stephanie:"DJ I just have a horrible thought".

DJ:"What's that".

Stephanie:"What if they stop at a gas station to get gas. Remember for Michelle's 3rd birthday when Uncle Jessie had Michelle and I lock up on her birthday"?

 **Flashback on season 3, episode 10 "The Greatest birthday on earth"when Stephanie and the birthday girl was locked in the gas station on her third birthday with their Uncle.**

DJ:"I doubt that going to happen. Besides Max is turning eight not three".

Stephanie:"I know. I just got this vision in my head that Max and Dad trapped in a gas station".

DJ:"Well change the channel in your head or turn it off".

* * *

 **That night at the party, All the guess have arrived including Joey,Jessie,Becky and their two collage boys Nicky and Alex. They were on their vacation.**

DJ:" . Thank you for planning all this ay your party planning place.

 **However the party got mixed up by age wise. It was suppose to be an eight years old birthday instead a three year old. Max wanted a Ninja turtle theme that turned out to be Bearney the** **dinosaur theme with a Bearny cake cake.**

"Max:"What's this? I ask for a Ninja turtle party not Bearney the dinosaur party. IF you notice in difference in age. I'm eight years old E-I-G-H-T.

Kimmy:"Max. I'm so sorry. I guess my manager got mixed up in the orders. He must gave the Ninja turtle party to a three year old".

 **It got worse. The Menu was Hot-Dogs instead of pizza.**

Max:"This is the worse birthday ever".

 **Max ran up to his room.**

DJ:"Well you excuse me".

 **Max was sitting on his bed looking sad until DJ enter.**

DJ:"Max"?

Max:"How could you do this Mom. Don't you care about your boy turning eight? You gave me a party that was meant for three year olds".

DJ:"First of all, I do care and second of all, I didn't do this. It was just of miss understood. Look Max. Everybody makes mistakes. Kimmy didn't know the party orders were mixed-up . Look I'll make it up to you".

Max:"How"?

DJ:"Well have another party just the family".

Max:"You mean it?"

 **kimmy enters the room".**

Kimmy:Max? Are you okey"?

Max:"Yea. I fine now. Mom explain everything to me now I'm cool".

Jimmy:Why don't you back to your party. I need to talk to your Mom".

 **Max exits his room and went back downstairs".**

Kimmy:"DJ, I really sorry what happen. I talk to my manager about what happen and why Max is upset so he said I'm giving you a full refund.

DJ:"Thanks Kimmy.

 **Danny came upstairs.**

Danny:" Max? We have a surprise for you downstairs".

 **They went downstairs and Max was surprise. Someone dressed up as a Ninja turtle and brought some cheese pizza.**

DJ:"Oh my gosh".

Danny:"It's to make up of what happen".

 **The turtle spoke.**

Ninja turtle:(Whispering)"DJ come here it's me"?

DJ:"Joey? is that you in there."

Joey:"I figure Max's party a disaster so I rented a Ninja turtle costume and order pizza for his friends. Well when I went into the pizza place, the guy was shocked what he saw".

DJ:"Oh Joey You are the best. Uh-oh Put your mask back on Max is coming".

Max:"Hey why did Joey didn't show up?"

Stephanie:"Well Joey called from Vegas and he's was just to busy to come for your birthday".

 **Max cross his arms.**

Max:"Alright. What going on?"

DJ:We better tell him. Max This is Joey".

Max:"Yea right".

 **Joey lift up his Mask. Max's eye's grew wide.**

Max:"Joey"!?

Joey:"Yes it's me. I thought I could do something nice to make up from all of this".

Max:"Thanks Joey".

DJ:"Your not disappointed".

Max:"Why would I. This birthday turned out to be the best one."

* * *

 **After people left, They were cleaning up the living room.**

DJ:"By the way Joey, thanks for saving my job".

Joey:"Well your boss told me what was happening so I signed a contract to help you out. It's a good thing I took this costume off. The oxygen tank in the costume was getting low".

Stephanie:"Max didn't open his presents".

DJ:"He was to busy with his friends. Did you see how Max gave the Piñata a big whack and all the candy fell out?

DJ:"And his mouth flew wide open. Max You didn't open your birthday card that your aunt Michelle dropped off."

 **Max grabbed the birthday card and open it and was surprise.**

Max:"Oh Cool! It's a $100 dollar bill".

Stephanie:"I thought she said it was a small gift".

DJ:"I know her Math is a little off but didn't she met to put a $10 dollar bill in?"

Max:"No No is fine".

DJ:"Well Max, I think we should take this to the bank tomorrow and put this in your life saving account."

Max:"No Mom. It's a gift and I think I should spent it".

Stephanie:"Oh come on DJ it's his birthday".

DJ:"Exuse me I'm the mother. Alright Max tell you what, will put half in your life saving and the other half you can spend".

Max:"Your awesome Mom. I think I know what I'm going to spend on. Mom, I giving the $50 dollars to the pet clinic for charity".

DJ:"You mean it Max"?

Max:"Yes I Do Mom after all I herd you were in trouble with the pet clinic."

DJ:"Oh Max That is the most unselfish thing you did Thank you".

 **Max gave DJ a big hug.**

Joey:"Okey enough already. Open your presents Max".

Max:"I will".

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
